philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ang Dating Daan
Ang Dating Daan (Tagalog for The Old Path) is a religious radio and television program in the Philippines produced by the Members of the Church of God International. It is primarily hosted by Eli Soriano. In Portugal and Brazil, it is broadcast as O Caminho Antigo which is a direct translation for The Old Path. In Latin America, it is broadcast as El Camino Antiguo which is also a direct translation of the English name. Selected episodes of the program can also be viewed on the Internet through the Members Church of God International websites and on YouTube. It has been recognized as one of the longest-running religious television programs in the Philippines. Background The program started in October 1980 on radio station DWWA 1206 kHz then in 1983 on television as a 30-minute block timer on IBC with a shoe-string budget. Initially, the TV program would only run for one hour due to limited funds. The program currently airs live via satellite through the facilities of UHF Channel UNTV and various radio stations such as DZRH, UNTV-Radio La Verdad 1350, and 100 Radyo Natin FM Stations. While mainly broadcasting in Filipino, some English language elements were added for foreign viewers, including "Truth in Focus", "Biblically Speaking", "How Authentic the Bible is", and "Bible Guide". It also features the use of multi-lingual and multi-dialectic translations of the Bible. The Members of the Church of God International denies several doctrines such as the Trinity and salvation by grace alone. The program frequently criticizes other denominations for their doctrines, practices and what it says are false teachings, including the Catholic Church, some Christian denominations, Jehovah's Witnesses, Seventh-day Adventist Church, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and especially the Iglesia ni Cristo, (Church of Christ founded by Felix Manalo), a Philippine-based religion. Gawad Amerika Awards in November 2006 awarded "Most Informative Religious Program of the Year" to Ang Dating Daan for its North American broadcast. On its 35th anniversary, Ang Dating Daan held a special anniversary presentation last October 12, 2015 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum featuring the ADD Chorale. In line with the theme "Truth. Charity. Praise.", the ADD Chorale serenaded special guests mainly persons with disabilities (PWDs) with the best songs of praises and thanksgiving to the Almighty God for all the success of ADD. It was aired LIVE via satellite and over the internet exclusively in over 1,360 monitoring centers of ADD worldwide. It also marked the official attempt of MCGI to break the Guinness world record for the "Largest Gospel Choir in a Single Location." Under the supervision of Guinness official adjudicator and independent auditing firm Punongbayan & Araullo Grant Thorton, the Guinness world record was awarded to MCGI with a total of 8,688 choristers from the ADD Chorale beating the previous record held by the Philippine religious group Iglesia Ni Cristo with 4,745 participants during their 100th centennial anniversary at the Philippine Arena. Currently, Ang Dating Daan airs in 73 countries worldwide including the United States, Latin America, Uruguay, Brazil, Portugal (as "O Caminho Antigo"), Spain (as "El Camino Antiguo"), India, Japan, South Africa, Saipan. Suspension of broadcasting rights On August 16, 2004, the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) preventively suspended the showing of the Ang Dating Daan program for 20 days due to slander and use of offensive and obscene language by its televangelist host Eliseo Soriano, as a mean of disciplinary action. On September 27, 2004, the MTRCB extended the suspension to three months. Soriano challenged the action in court, arguing that the suspension imposed by the MTRCB constituted prior restraint on the media and that his language during the show's August 10, 2004 broadcast was not obscene and offensive. The court dismissed his case in favor of MTRCB. On June 2005, Soriano filed a motion by recommendation of the Commission on Human Rights, saying the MTRCB violated the "right to information, communication and religion" of every Filipino. On April 29, 2009, The Supreme Court upheld the suspension imposed by the MTRCB, ruling that Soriano’s statements can be treated as obscene and cannot be considered as protected speech. Soriano filed a motion seeking the reversal of its April 2009 decision. The Supreme Court denied Soriano's motion and affirmed the decision with finality in 2010 by an 11-4 vote, noting that "it is a sanction that the MTRCB may validly impose under its charter without running afoul of the free speech clause." The high court reminded Soriano that his program, being aired on television, is accessible to children of all ages and therefore not appropriate for a program with a "G" or for general audience rating due to his use of vulgar language and invectives. Program segments * Ang Dating Daan: By Demand * Ang Dating Daan: Bible Exposition Worldwide * Bible Guide * Biblically Speaking with Bro. Eli Soriano * Itanong mo kay Soriano, Biblia Ang Sasagot ("Ask Soriano, the Bible Will Answer") * Kontradiksiyon ba? ("Is it a Contradiction?") * Thanksgiving Day * Truth In Focus * Totally Present See also * Religion in the Philippines * D'X-Man * Daniel Razon * Conflicts between Iglesia ni Cristo and Members Church of God International References External links * * UNTV Channel 37 Category:Christianity in the Philippines Category:1983 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine religious television series Category:Members Church of God International Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:Radio Philippines Network shows Category:1980s Philippine television series Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:UNTV shows Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Filipino-language television programs